


The Killer in the Dark

by poisontaster



Series: Heart 'Verse [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Ficlet, Future Fic, Gen, POV Outsider, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Hari compare notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killer in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Emma and Hari being bad-ass BFFs. This is a rather unguarded moment with both of them.

"I did," Emma admits, her breath smoking cold in the deep-freeze. "I killed someone. More than one."

It's the end of the year war games. She doesn't know what insane madman put her and Hari on a team—well, she does…there's only two suspects to choose from and this has both of them written all over it—but for all her savage joy in having put down three of the six other teams, she really misses Deacon. They haven't slept apart since leaving the group homes.

Hari makes a doubtful and scornful noise in the back of her throat, poking at the tiny fist sized fire with another stick. It doesn’t really need stirring; if Hari's not careful, she's going to put the damned thing out.

The flame that ignites in Emma's chest feels brighter than the one at her feet. Certainly it warms her through better, shivering in her muddied, bundled clothes. "You don't believe me?"

Hari's dark eyes catch gold from the fire as her gaze flicks up. "Nah." Her tone is too breezy. Emma's hands fist and her fingernails dig into her palms. "I can totally see you and Deacon on some Natural Born Killers spree across America."

As Hari intends, Emma snorts and laughs, a little of the tight-wire of tension uncoiling. "Fuck you, whore."

Hari huffs her own laugh, nearly soundless and marked only by the feathery cloud of her breath and the shake of her shoulders. Abruptly, she kicks dirt into the fire, covering them in darkness. "Fuck this shit. I'm tired and we've gotta get up early if we're going to set those bear traps for Deacon and Cam tomorrow."

"Yeah." Emma's stiff when she gets to her feet. She's been sitting cold for a while now and she takes the time to stretch—arms, back, legs, knees.

The tent is barely visible, covered in bracken and dead leaves and a fine layer of the season's first snow. They crawl in by touch and Emma debates about how much of her clothes she can do without and still be ready if they're ambushed.

She can't really see Hari, even in the close confines of the tent, though occasionally, their hands or feet or knees will bump and brush and she can hear the soft shirr of clothes being shed. Emma decides she can live without her coat and top two shirts, but she keeps her pants, even though they're disgusting with mud and filth.

"Did you mean it?" Hari asks, just as Emma settles snuggly into her sleeping bag and flops her head on the pillow, already halfway to sleep.

She doesn't have to ask what Hari means. She's not Deacon but they've trained together enough to have that kind of shorthand. "Yeah."

"What was it like?"

Emma considers then shrugs. "I don't know. They… The first one was my doctor, at the home. He wanted…tried…" She trails off, not knowing what words to fill in that gap with. She guesses it's pretty obvious anyway. "Anyway, it's mostly been like that. Guys. They shouldn't… They had it coming."

Hari doesn't say anything, though Emma hears the sleeping bag shift and sigh.

"It's not fun. Not like… Like _this_. You know. They were just people. But I don't feel bad."

Hari laughs her quiet chuckle again. "Yeah," she agrees quietly. "Yeah, me either."

Emma lifts her head, even though she hasn't got a snowball's chance in hell of making anything out. "How many?"

"One," the answer comes promptly. "Just… Just the one."

Emma doesn't say anything for a while and neither does Hari. The sound of their breath, rasping in more or less tandem is soothing, pushing Emma toward sleep more easily than she'd thought she'd go.

"We're gonna kick ass tomorrow," Hari says. She sounds satisfied. She sounds mostly asleep.

"Yeah." Emma feels the glow of that rise up through her to fill the whole tent.


End file.
